


I'm Coming Home

by FatesOfConquest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pretending To Be Okay, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~ Voltron and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the songs lyrics.

_ I'm coming home, I'm coming home. _

 

"I think after we get out of here we should go to the beach, what about you?" Lance says conversationally, sitting beside Keith's head in the small, caved in, cavern.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

 

_ Tell the world I'm coming home. _

 

"You do not sound nearly excited enough. Think of it! Earth sunshine, Earth sky, Earth water, sand, food!" Keith nods, turning his head slightly so his forehead nearly touched Lance's knee. The Blue Paladin closes the distance, gently. "You could meet my family, my madre, padre, abuela, she would love to get to that silly mullet of yours, my brothers, sisters. They would all adore you."

"I would love that, though no one is touching my hair." Lance laughs.

 

_ Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. _

 

"We can pack a lunch for the beach and bring everyone, my family, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk! Can you imagine bringing Coran and Allura?!"

"That would be pretty fun, wouldn't it? And something other than space goo."

"Other than space goo! I can't wait!" This time Keith laughs, more of a breathy intake and exhale.

 

_ I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. _

 

Lance winces as it changes to coughs but presses forward anyway, brushing the bangs out of Keith's sweaty face.

"And then after that, we can sneak away from everyone, I can show the secret caves on the edge of the beach." Keith's eyes flicker and he nudges Lance's knee. The Blue Paladin readjusts, pulling Keith's head into his lap, and smoothing away the wetness there, never seeming to make much headway. 

"Doesn't that sound great?"

 

_ I'm coming home, I'm coming home. _

 

He shakes him slightly, near desperate for an answer.

"Babe? You okay?"

 

_ Tell the world that I'm coming- _

 

The waves crash gently on the shore, cheers of delight from children kicking around sand and water filling the air. Lance had a small smile on his face, surrounded by his family, younger and older alike, and his teammates. Pidge was under an umbrella, working on some new bit of tech, Hunk was playing with his siblings, Shiro talking with Coran and Allura, answering their numerous questions no doubt.

Lance leaves all of that though, a few cautionary looks sent his way , walking with his hands in his swim trunk pockets, up to his ankles in the surf. The sounds fade gradually as he walks, following the twists and turns of a thinning coast, finally stopping before a small, gaping mouth of a sea cave, only open at low tide. Salty water stings his face and he wasn't so sure it was the ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful Keith?"

 

_ Home. _

 

There wasn't an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any confusion it was a cave in and Keith was crushed by the falling rocks, possibly pushing Lance to safety. The rest of the Team arrived too late to help. Hope you all enjoyed. (This work is also available on my Fanfiction.net account if anyone prefers that format) 
> 
> ~Fates


End file.
